


Rock Me Real Slowly

by Kt_fairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: Dex gently rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand as he gave Derek a drowsy smile, his red hair sticking up in fluffy tufts like it did when he had just woken up. Sleep stupid and pliant Dex was very high up on nearly every list of positive things Derek had ever made as well as being in the top three on his ‘Distractions’ one that is written in red marker and stuck above the desk in their room. He became so Soft, smile so easy, sharp edges softened, skin warmer than usual when Derek would slide his cool hand up his side, always enjoying the way it would make Dex squirm away with a whine of discontent.





	Rock Me Real Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again, indulging myself.

 

 Derek sighed as he stomped up the steps of the Haus, flinging off his backpack as soon as he was through the door and stretching out the tightness that had gathered across his back from a day sat bent over his philosophy homework or jammed into the narrow back row of Lecture Theatre 7 for his Iranian poetry test. The walk back to the Haus usually blew away the cobwebs of a long day but he still felt cramped and achy, just wanted to shove as much food in his face as he could, take a shower and then sleep until more food was available.

 He huffed as he pressed both hands into his lower back and curled his shoulders forward, groaning when it brought relief as he shuffled towards the kitchen where one rather large slice of raspberry and peach pie was sat temptingly on the counter. It was not his first choice of pie but Derek was not about to look this heaven sent gift horse (pie) in the mouth. He picked up the tin, wiping a still damp fork from the drying rack on his jeans as he went to eat it over the sink.

“Ohmafuckin’gawd,” he muttered to himself after he had shoved three large forkfuls into his mouth in quick succession; it may not be his favourite but Derek knew good baked goods when he tasted them. He groped for a clean mug and filled it with tap water, gulping down half of it before going back to the pie.

“Enjoying ya’self there, huh?”

 Derek whipped around, trying not to look guilty at being caught eating pie like a frat boy, “It’s…” a piece of crust got caught in his throat and Derek choked, only saved from making a total idiot of himself by managing to not drop the pie tin as he fumbled it.

“Smooth,” Dex said gently, rubbing at his eye with the heel of his hand as he gave Derek a drowsy smile, his red hair sticking up in fluffy tufts like it did when he had just woken up. Sleep stupid and pliant Dex was very high up on nearly every list of positive things Derek had ever made as well as being in the top three on his ‘Distractions’ one that is written in red marker and stuck above the desk in their room. He became so Soft, smile so easy, sharp edges softened a little, skin warmer than usual when Derek would slide his cool hand up his side, always enjoying the way it would make Dex squirm away with a whine of discontent.

 It would be a delightful thing to come home to on it’s own, but he was wearing one of Nursey’s sweaters, a pale lilac one that Derek had bought almost two sizes too big for The Aesthetic and hung off Dex’s more angular frame in a way that should make him look like a kid that got into his mom’s closet but instead made him look fucking indecent. The neckline had slipped down at the front so Derek could see the dip at the base of his pale throat and the slight swell of his freckled pectorals, and - the real killer - from where the hem fell at mid-thigh downwards Dex's legs were bare. His long, long, well defined Hockey legs that were covered in summer dark freckles, one thrown in front of the other as he slouched against the door frame.

“Was hungry,” Derek managed after gawping at Dex for long enough to make it obvious, feeling his face heat at the gentle smile Dex was giving him as he let his head tilt lazily to the side.

“I can see that.”

 Derek crossed the kitchen, holding the pie tin between them as he picked up the last piece and held it out to Dex, “This is really good pie.”

 Dex was always blushing, came with being so white, but Derek thought he would never get bored of watching that rosy flush spread because of something he did, “Was gonna come down and make those pistachio cookies you like but I slept too long I guess. Ford and the Taddies were here and I didn’t want to risk them eating...”

“I love anything you make.”

 Dex rolled his eyes, “You’re full of it.”

“Works though,” he grinned, holding out the pie insistently, watching as Dex leant forward just enough to take a small bite while glancing up at Derek from underneath his copper lashes, wiping some of the red filling off his bottom lip as he pulled back.

“I’ll make you something more to eat if you wanna go get changed or whatever?”

 Derek reached behind him and chucked the pie tin onto the kitchen table so it clanged loudly, startling Dex into a smile that only grew as Derek crowded him back against the door frame. “How you gonna cook while I’m making out with you?” Derek asked quietly, letting his voice drop deeper as he rested a hand on Dex’s hip.

“Man of many talents,” Dex smiled as he bumped their noses together, smoothing his large hands up Derek’s sides and making him squirm at the faint threat of being tickled before they smoothed over his shoulders to tug Derek in for a sweet, languid kiss.

 Dex moaned gently into Derek’s mouth when he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of his pale thigh and was kind enough to allow Derek’s tongue into his mouth at the same time. He tasted of sleep and peaches, lips soft and body warm as he melted into the door frame, pulling Derek in even closer by the hand he had curled around the side of his neck.

 Derek let his hands wonder as they kissed, skimming up Dex’s side before trailing down his chest and past the bump of his chubbing dick, past the hem of the soft sweater to brush over the soft skin of his thigh, grinning into the kiss when Dex shuddered against him. Derek let his hand trace lazy patterns on his skin as they kept kissing, Dex’s hands tightening at his neck or where one was fisted in his cardigan every time Derek grazed closer to his inner thigh.

 Dex was sensitive all over, something Derek had marvelled at when he first touched him because this was Dex. _Dex_. He was not the guy to tremble at fingers creeping up under his flannel shirts, even if he had been a blushing virgin Derek would never have expected it and after all these months of Derek getting his hands all over him whenever he could there were still places that made Dex shudder at the lightest touch. Derek wished he never stopped reacting so beautifully to Derek's attention as much as he hoped Dex would soon forget what it ever felt like to be so starved of contact.

 Derek liked his pleasures, and he liked the ones he was free and able to indulge in even more, so he slipped his hand between Dex’s legs, running his knuckles up the delicate skin of his inner thigh until Dex clamped them together, trapping his hand as he pulled back from the kiss to gasp up at Derek. “Not in the hallway, I don’t have…” he trailed off, not needing to finish as the burning red of his ears told Derek all he needed to know.

 Pulling his hand out from the warmth between Dex’s legs he ran it purposefully up the outside of his thigh, up underneath the hem of the sweater, up past where the bottom of his boxer briefs would usually sit, to the firm roundness of his bare ass.

“ _Fuccck_ ,” Derek whispered, getting a handful of Dex’s ass and squeezing it as he let his eyes slip closed because Dex was gloriously naked under his sweater and Derek had to take a moment. “You need to pinch me because I swear I am dreaming. I hav- OW! What the fuck!”

“You said to pinch you,” Dex said with what would have been the most innocent look on his face if not for the hint of a smile pulling at his kissed pink lips.

“Dick,” Derek growled as he swooped in to give Dex a biting kiss, hiking Dex’s leg up to rest against his hip so he could run his fingers lightly from the pucker of Dex’s hole all the way to the heaviness of his balls.

“Derek.” Dex panted against his mouth and yeah, okay, as much as Derek would like to perch Dex on the counter and fuck him until his leg's gave out they were in a open door policy frat house standing right opposite said open door and classes would be kicking out soon.

“Bed. Yeah?” Derek said, not waiting for an answer before he darted off to grab his backpack, feeling very put out when Dex held the hem of sweater against his legs so Derek did not get to see flashes of his ass as he hurried up the stairs.

 Catching Dex around the waist Derek crashed them into their room, making a couple of attempts at kicking the door closed  but he was a little distracted by Dex's fingers slipping down the back of his jeans to skim along the top of his ass. Finally Dex flailed out an arm and slammed the door closed, moaning into Derek’s mouth as he hefted him up by his thighs, taking a moment to get his balance as Dex wrapped his legs around him, rolling his hips so his hard cock rocked against Derek’s stomach. “Oh Fuck.” Derek ground out, getting a good grip on Dex as he carefully made his way across the room to dump him on the bed which rattled dangerously in protest.

 He followed Dex down, hands not having had their fill of running up his cool thighs to the heated skin of his abdomen under the sweater, running up over the firmness of his stomach all the way to the base of his throat, dragging his nails back down his body, Dex ripping his mouth away from Derek’s as he arched violently, dropping his hips and moaning as Derek cupped his dick in the palm of his hand.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Derek breathed, not missing the flush travelling up Dex's neck as he moaned again, pushing up into Derek’s hand. The buddhist side of him knew he had to have done something really fucking good in his past life to get this, while his muslim upbringing was shouting God’s goodness and mercy to the skies for willing him to have Dex want him back.

 “Yeah?” Dex breathed as he scrabbled for Derek’s fly, tugging him closer by his belt loops so he could dip his hand into Derek’s boxers to pull out his dick. “You’re the gorgeous one,” Dex panted against Derek’s lips as he worked his warm hand over him, concentrating on the circumcision scar where he knew Derek was most sensitive. “Look at you. Fuck. You’re beautiful.”

 Sometimes it was hard for Derek to take compliments, he knew he looked good but that had taken a lot of work from his parents to shield him from Western Beauty Standards and from him as he waded through all the crap about being ‘hot for a black guy’ and people hooking up with him to piss off daddy. Dex was far from perfect but to get to this point they had both worked through enough stuff that he  _knew_  Dex meant it when he called Derek beautiful so he was going to make himself accept that, and keep on telling Dex he was smoking hot until he caved and believed him as well.

 Derek looked down at Dex looking up at him, the neck of his sweater fallen to the side to expose the line of his freckled collarbone and how was Derek going to resist leaving dark splotches of red all over that smooth skin while he fucked into Dex's strong hand. A tightness in his balls made Derek aware he could come right now and he slowly pulled Dex's hand off his dick even as his hips tried to chase the contact. “Not like this,” Dex raised an eyebrow at him, “I mean, if that’s okay with you?”

“Mmmmyeah. Okay. You gonna be fully dressed for it or…?” Dex grinned lazily, making like he was going to pull the sweater off.

“If like, it’s cool? For you? Can you uh...keep that on or whatever? If not then that’s chill…”

“I think there was a question in there somewhere,” Dex teased as he settled back down on the comforter, “Hasn’t even got your number on it.”

 Derek was not really a possessive guy, Dex was his own human on his own journey through life but something about him with Derek’s name or number emblazoned on what he was wearing felt really good, especially when Dex sucked him off wearing his jersey. “Don’t fucking kinkshame me!”

 Dex grinned as he pressed up into a sweet kiss, hands coming to cup Derek’s face, thumbs running gently over his cheekbones. “As long as I don’t have to wash the come out of it, ‘course babe.”

 Derek looked at him for a moment, his beautiful autumn morning of a boyfriend - cold and pale yet lit up like the warmest of summer days - and called him a dick, Dex laughing as he pecked a kiss onto his nose before slipping off the end of the bed.

 The heat of Dex’s gaze on him as he slipped off his cardigan and threw it at the desk made him stand a little straighter, felt warmth blossom under his skin at being looked at and wanted with love, not just lust. Dex pushed up onto his elbows to watch Derek undo the cuffs and collar of his button up and chuck that in the same direction as his cardigan. He flexed slightly, all the time he spent in the gym was for his own vanity but it was always nice when other people appreciated the work he put into looking good.

 Dex, who was way faster than he looked, was suddenly on his knee’s at the end of the bed, reaching out to run his large hands over Derek’s shoulders and upper back, pressing his lips to Derek’s jaw before bending down to kiss along the swell of his shoulders, hands light as they ran up and down his sides and across his abdomen. “Distraction,” Derek muttered, pulling Dex up for a quick, dirty kiss as they both pushed his jeans and boxers off his hips.

 He kicked the pile of clothes away from his feet and then stooped to yank off his socks as Dex flopped back down against the pillows, sweater pooling at his abdomen, letting his long his legs fall open like an invitation. Derek hurried to fit himself into the space made for him, taking Dex in hand as he leant in to nibble at his ear. “ _Oh_ ,” Dex gasped, shifting to give Derek enough room to slip his hand further back, to press into the smooth skin behind his balls and brush over the furl of his hole.

“Yeah?” Derek breathed against his temple.

 Dex threw a hand out towards to bedside table and Derek climbed over him to grab the lube, almost dropping it on the floor when Dex took advantage of their positions to lean up and lap at his dick, sucking at the tip for a moment before letting it go with a pop, “I want to ride you.”

“Shit, yeah! But…” Derek knocked their noses together, “You know I love eating you out.”

“You know I haven’t cleaned for that!” Dex complained, gasping when Derek nipped at his lips.

“Kept yourself clean for me to fuck you though,” Derek teased gently, kissing the furious blush on Dex’s cheeks, “And you know I don’t care.”

 Dex shuddered, seeming to flush red all over as he nodded like Derek knew he would, always so fucking easy for it.

 He sat back to give Dex enough room to flop over onto his stomach, opening his legs wide to give Derek enough room to kneel between them, running his fingers up the back of Dex’s freckled thighs to push the hem of the sweater up over the globes of his round ass. “Perfect,” Derek muttered to himself as he bent to suck a hickey onto the unmarked skin of his ass, Dex muffling his gasp of protest into his arms.

“M’get fined.”

 Derek scraped his teeth over the purple mark, sitting back to admire his work, “They shouldn’t be looking at your butt,” he muttered as he grabbed Dex’s ass in both hands and squeezed, slipping his thumbs between Dex’s cheeks to hold him open, “Tight and pink as always babe.”

“I will beat the shit out of you. And don’t fucking say ‘sounds kinky’.”

 Derek laughed, rubbing the faint stubble of his cheek against Dex’s ass, holding him open wider as he licked over his hole, pressing a kiss to the dimples at the base of his spine and then kissing down until he could roll his tongue over the ring of muscle. He loved the intimacy of it, the twitching and clenching as the tiny muscle slowly relaxed under his tongue was probably as close to someone as you could get, and Dex was always a squirming, gasping mess because, as much as he bitched about it, Dex loved having his ass eaten.

 Derek had to pull back to catch his breath a moment, rolling Dex’s firm ass cheeks under his hands as he looked up Dex’s arched back to where he had his head hanging down between his arms. “Okay babe?” Dex pushed back into his hands in answer and Derek parted his cheeks again so he could slip his tongue through the tight ring of muscle and suck on it, running his hand up under the sweater and over the hot skin of his back.

 He had two fingers in Dex’s ass, licking around and in between them, when Dex’s hand landed on his head. He neither pushed Derek closer nor pulled him away, just rested it there, fingertips digging into the roots of his curls just like Derek liked. He pulled back to slip a third finger into Dex, pressing kisses all over the faint freckles on his hips. “Ready habibi?”

 “If my legs will take it,” Dex laughed gently, glancing over his shoulder to smile at Derek, his lips red and bruised from where he had been biting at them. Derek sucked kisses up his back, pushing his sweater out of the way and feeling Dex’s hot skin prickle in the cool air of the room.

 “You’ve skated twenty-nine shifts before, I ain’t good enough to stop you riding me into the bed,” Derek said into the sweaty dip between his shoulder blades, sitting up as Dex shifted back to sit on his heels.

 “The day you do you’ll be unbearable,” Dex said with poorly faked chagrin as he twisted to kiss over Derek’s cheekbone, trailing his fingers gently over the head of his dick.

 “Okay, okay, just...hold that thought,” Derek gasped, hopping off the bed and staggering over to the bathroom door, listening for a moment to check Chris wasn’t in there - he had barged in once in a pretty similar situation and he would like to repeat umm...never!- before running in to rinse his mouth out a couple of times with Chris’ Listerine, then washing the taste of that out of his mouth with water from the tap. He probably owed Chris a bottle of the stuff by now, Derek making a mental note to get him some on his next shop as he locked the door before he turned and the whole world narrowed down to Dex kneeling on the middle of the mattress with three fingers in himself.

 Derek almost fell into kissing Dex, reaching a hand around to feel where he was stretched over his own slick fingers, sliding his tongue into his mouth in time with Dex pressing his fingers into himself. Dex pulled back to give him a small, gentle smile that made Derek stomach swoop, pressing a palm gently into Derek’s shoulder, “Lay down.”

 The pillows were blissfully cool against Derek’s back as he laid down, grabbing the lube Dex had left on the bed and slicking himself up with slightly too much like he always did, supporting Dex with a hand on his waist as he lined up Derek’s cock and slowly sunk down onto it. Shit, it felt good. Dex always felt so good. Derek had to concentrate on not bucking up into the silky smooth tightness of him, moaning when Dex placed a hand gently on his abs to steady himself as he took a moment to adjust with Derek half inside him, “Yes Will, oh fuck, you feel incredible!” Derek ran the hand on his hip up to move the sweater out of the way so he could get a better view of Dex sinking onto him, “Oh shit Dexy.”

“Yeah?” Dex breathed, rolling his hips gently, leaning forward to grab onto the headboard, “Feel good do I?”

“Yes, god yes. So good.”

“You feel pretty good too. Filling me up just right,” Dex grinned and Derek let his head thunk against the headboard, curling his hand tighter around Dex’s narrow waist as he began rocking his hips with his usual force, bed creaking softly under them. “Look so good,” Dex purred, running his hands over Derek’s pecs and up his neck to brush over his lips, pink mouth falling open as Derek sucked at his fingertips. "OH my _god, Nursey,"_ He groaned, slipping his fingers out of Derek's mouth and trailing a wet line down the length of Derek’s body and then up his own; running his hands over his thighs as they tensed to fuck himself back on Derek’s cock, pushing the sweater up his rolling stomach, skimming over the slip of flushed skin of his chest and up his long neck to run through his already messy hair, letting his eyes slip closed as he found his rhythm, moaning and gasping to himself as he fucked himself just right on Derek’s cock.

 The sight made Derek grunt loudly and a smile spread across Dex’s face, “I'll take that as a compliment.”

“Shut up.”

 Dex opened his eyes, the fucking bullshit sunset gold colour of them always brighter when he was fucking, and dropped forward so both his hands were on the headboard that began banging against the wall with the force of the snap of his hips, driving Derek into him hard and fast, lips just out of reach for kisses so Derek let himself moan as he ran his free hand all over Dex’s strong legs and ass, feeling them tense with every roll back, pushing up against Dex’s slide back to punch noises out of him.

 The sweater had fallen between Dex’s cock and Derek’s stomach, the soft fabric sliding over his abs as Dex rocked his dick against him, his moans taking on a whine as he started moving with even more purpose as he tried to get more contact on his dick. Now, Derek _could_ help him out but he was enjoying the sounds and the edge of desperation in Dex’s movements too much, instead he pushed the sweater up his burning hot back so he could slip his fingers over where he was stretching Dex open.

“Fuck!” Dex yelled, pushing himself to sit upright and grind his ass down against Derek’s thighs, “Put your hand where I want it, asshole.”

“If you ask nicely.”

“Urgh, fuck you!”

“That’s not nice.”

 Dex growled, actually growled, the noise making Derek’s hips jerk and the both of them cry out, Derek having to grab Dex by his hips as he tilted back to brace himself on one of Derek’s knees. He shoved the hem of the sweater in his mouth so he could wrap his fingers around his dick, fucking up into his hand as he bounced in Derek’s lap. It was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, made better when Dex’s eyes fluttered shut, tipping his head back as he groaned into the fabric bunched between his teeth.

 Derek planted his feet, Dex breaking rhythm as he was jostled by the movement, mouth falling open as Derek began slamming his hips up into him hard. “Please,” He moaned gently over the slap of skin on skin and the creak of the bed under them, fingers squeezing Derek’s knee desperately.

 “That’s the nicest you’ve ever asked me ” Derek grinned, knocking Dex’s hands out of the way and began twisting his hand over his dick, leaving him on view by holding the fabric against Dex’s chest as he grabbed both of Derek’s knee’s so he could fuck himself back on Derek’s dick until he was coming all over himself and Derek, clenching tight around him as he hiccuped through his orgasm.

 Derek made himself hold still, supporting Dex as he flopped forward, his dick only just inside of Dex as he panted hot breath over Derek’s face. A bead of sweat dripped out of Dex’s bangs and dropped onto Derek’s cheek, startling him slightly. “Sorry,” Dex panted, making as if he was going to wipe it away but Derek got his hand there first, collecting it on his fingertips before licking it off. He smiled up at Dex who wrinkled his nose at him before pulling off of Derek, groaning as he rolled to settle next to him.

 He was sweaty and trembling, face red and blotchy, lips bitten pink, limbs sprawled haphazardly, and was utterly fucking beautiful. Derek got up onto his knee’s ready to jerk himself off over Dex’s stomach but a hand on his arm gave him pause, “I want you to come in me.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Won’t be quick.”

 The hand on his arm tightened, Dex _looking_ at him, and who the fuck was Derek to argue?

 He got between Dex’s legs, reaching out to push them open more when he remembered he had come all over the back of his hand. He gathered it up and then pressed it into Dex’s fucked open hole, watching Dex look him with wide eyes as he gathered up the come splattered on Dex’s stomach and pressed that into him as well, smiling as Dex moaned when he began wiping up the come from his own stomach. “Oh my god. Derek,” he whined as Derek rubbed his come over the puffy muscle of his hole and then pushed his fingers in deep, crooking them against Dex’s prostate to make him cry out, Derek pressing kisses to the inside of his knee as his fingers slipped out of Dex with a wet sound.

“Filthy,” Derek murmured, “Just how I like it.”

“Oh fuck,” Dex moaned, fingers tight in the pillow as he tilted his hips up to bring his knee’s towards his chest, eyes fluttering closed as Derek pushed into him with a grunt.

 “Okay?” Derek panted, “Does it hurt?"

 Dex shook his head. “Not in a way I don’t like,” he said softly and Derek was gone, fucking Dex just bordering on rough, moaning and grunting into his mouth between sloppy kisses, the headboard rattling alarmingly against the wall but Derek did not care, all he cared about was the slick slide into Dex’s clenching heat, the little noises he was making against Derek’s lips, and his strong hands cupping Derek’s face with care, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones with such affection it tipped him over the edge, pushing deep into Dex as he came with a lot of unflattering noises, gently rocking through his orgasm as he kissed Dex breathlessly.

“Dex, Dex...Dex.”

“Yeah?”

“...Dex.”

 He snorted, digging his fingers into Derek’s hair, “Came your brains out huh?”

“I was not prepared for this when I woke up today. I would never have been prepared for this. I am a new man. I will never be the same!” Dex laughed again, noise dry and bright, and Derek kissed him again, “Goddam habibi, goddam.”

“You’re an idiot and I love you.”

“I adore you, you asshole,” Derek murmured, kissing Dex again and again, rubbing the back of his feet against the rumpled sheets in pleasure, grinding his hips gently against Dex as his hole clenched weakly around him. “Fuck. Imma pull out now,” Derek said into the sweater as he wiped his sweaty face on it, easing up and slipping his dick out as carefully as he could, Dex making a little unhappy sound when he was empty.

 He did not clench soon enough to stop a drop of come leaking out of him and Derek gasped louder than he meant too. He looked up at Dex who was about as red as could be, swallowing as he nodded almost imperceptibly, closing his eyes when Derek ducked down to run his tongue gently over his hole. The thighs on either side of his head tensed and a trickle of come hit his tongue and Derek moaned, wishing he could slip back inside and add to the mess but Dex had given him enough already. Instead he kissed up Dex’s abdomen to bury his face in his heated neck, “Thank you.”

“None of that,” Dex said tiredly, running his hands over Derek’s back, “We should clean up.”

 Derek made a sound of disgust but heaved himself up all the same, taking in the mess they had made of the bed and the frankly disgusting state of his sweater. He helped Dex sit up so he could finally drag it off, sighing in relief as cool air hit his overheated skin, “Next time I’ll put on your jersey, I think I’ve lost like two pounds in sweat.”

 Derek scrambled off the bed and managed to get to his bookbag without falling over, returning with a bottle of water. “You looked really fucking sexy, Will.” He muttered into a chaste kiss, Dex's gaze flickering down in embarrassment as he took long pulls from the bottle. “I’ll start the shower and strip the bed while you’re washing, yeah?”

“You’ll join me?” Dex asked quietly, smile small and pleased when Derek pressed a kiss to his bruised lips.

“Couldn’t keep me away.”

                                           

                                                                                                 _X_

 

 The sound of chairs squeaking rhythmically over the linoleum floor greeted them when they appeared for dinner, Ford and Farmer demanding clarification for the game of Sex Noise Bingo they had been playing.

"Was that in the D-man bonding manual Rans & Holster left you?" C asked loudly, "Or was that just cardio? With how many saves I’m having to make I think you guys kinda need it.”

 “Hey now.” Bitty said over the noise, waving a pasta scoop at them, “Nursey and Dex are making a just swell job of the defense, I won’t hear any disparagement in my kitchen!” Then he turned on Dex with a evil little grin on his face,“You were just checking on the structural integrity of the house weren’t ya’ Dexy?”

 Dex sighed deeply, “No. You’re all adults, you just need to accept Nursey and I fuck right. Sorry you guys don’t.”

 Derek nearly choked on the garlic bread he had stolen from the cooling rack as a yell of protest went up, Bitty narrowing his eyes in a way that meant next time Jack visited he would have his revenge but whatever, like listening to a hot pro-athlete getting it would be a hardship. Derek planted a buttery kiss on Dex’s cheek before steering them out of the room, throwing over his shoulder airily, “Do you mind if we eat in the Den? Soft seats are needed.”

 Ford fined them heavily for that and the sex noises (she had joined Bitty’s campaign to replace the Green Couch), Farms checking if they had broken the bed and then trying to decide if that was a good or bad thing while Chris quietly slipped Dex another cushion to sit on and letting him wiggle his feet under his butt because he would always be a better boyfriend than Derek, chirping dying off while they ate watching the replay of the Falc’s destroying Chicago at home.

 Derek pressed a kissed into Dex's soft, freshly washed hair, smiling when Dex craned his head back to smile up at him, brilliant and crooked, and Derek saw a future in that one moment that was as full of love and trust and beauty as he had ever hoped for.

 “I hope you didn’t get pasta sauce in my hair,” Dex muttered, smile widening so his eyes crinkled as Derek looked at him before turning back to the TV. Yeah - a future of love and trust and constant moment ruining chirping.

“Insufferable,” Derek muttered.

“I’m worth it though.” Dex said confidently, snuggling further into Derek’s side, "Wouldn't have me any other way."

 Derek very nearly whacked C in the back of the head as he wrapped an arm tightly around Dex’s shoulders. “Totally worth it.”

 

 


End file.
